


Transfer of Control

by evie_salt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon barely exists here, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Dubious Consent, Dumbledore and Grindelwald are in their mid-30s, Espionage, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Racism, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Super AU, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, magical modern AU, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_salt/pseuds/evie_salt
Summary: Shortly after accepting an apprenticeship with Hogwart's Arithmancy professor, Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger learns about the legend of The Deathly Hallows and discovers her mentor harbors dark secrets that changes her life forever. Right when she thinks nothing could make her life any worse, she meets Tom Riddle, and he wants to make a bargain.





	Transfer of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with this story idea for a couple years and I've been too shy to share it before. I finally got an ao3 account, so why not make myself incredibly vulnerable? ahahaha :( Joking (sort of). I hope you like my idea as much as I do. My awesome sister made the story picture to go along with it! Thanks, sis. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing with this story idea for a couple years now and I was too shy to share it before. I finally got an ao3 account, so here I am. Hopefully people like my idea as much as I do! My awesome sister made the story picture for me! Thanks, sis! <3

_May 16th, 2016_

_I know I said I wouldn't write you again, but it's happened._

_ <strike>I never thought it would, but I</strike> _

_Dumbledore's dead and it's all my fault. He warned me and I didn't listen._

_I need to get away. He'll be coming for me._

_Whatever you do, stay safe._

_x H._

* * *

The second biggest fault in a man, especially an arrogant one, is that he enjoys hearing himself talk.

"What is the cost of a life?"

What a loaded question. Giving an opinion would be one thing, but that's all they were – opinions. And hers were pointless here, anyway.

Her answer was something between a scoff and a snort.

Chuckling against her neck, the man's palm splayed against her ribcage possessively, bringing her back flush against his bare chest. This is why he kept her around for so long; not only for her magical talents and usefulness, but for her little displays of defiance. They always delighted him.

"I'm being serious, my dear. At the end of the day, in the grand scheme of my plans, what is the cost of one, meaningless life? Or two? Three? A thousand?" he repeated with a smile playing on his lips, his warm breath dampening her skin.

Oh, so sweet. Oh, so saccharine. Oh, such complete and utter bullshit.

_Everything_, she'd wanted to argue. One life was worth _everything_, no matter how prettily he thought he said it.

But saying that out loud would've been a terrible idea. He always let her get away with a lot, but he'd definitely punish her for that kind of cheek. Plus, it would never get her anywhere.

Her hazel eyes met his blue and brown ones in their reflection of the full-length mirror. Together, here as they were, with their expensive nightclothes and the dim candlelight of his room, they almost looked the part. Almost looked like secret lovers. Part of her hated that he was young and brilliant and had that mischievous, playful quality about him that made him attractive. But she also _hated_ it, because it always made this easier.

"You're doing this all for the greater good, so…not a thing," she lied smoothly.

Like a man possessed, he inhaled deeply, dragging his nose up the side of her neck, up the side of her face, letting the corner of his mouth rest against her temple. Letting his fingers curl into her hair. Letting him tug back, exposing her throat to him.

"That's my good girl, Hermione," he practically groaned, knowing full well she'd lied to him.

Tell him what he wants to hear, she told herself as his hands began to wander, as she let out a breathy moan.

Tell him what he wants to hear, and he'll reveal everything.

The number one fault in a man, especially an arrogant one, is that they underestimated the power a single woman could hold over them.

Even if the woman was only the man's prisoner. 


End file.
